Troy's Family Vacation
by Luc91
Summary: 18 year old Troy is going on holiday with his family. He hates the idea as it means he has to leave his girlfriend behind. Will this trip really be as bad as Troy expects? What surprises will this trip bring for Troy? Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Two Weeks Without Her

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**Summary: **_1__8__ year old Troy is told he is going on holiday with his family. He hates that he has to go because it means he has to leave his girlfriend behind. Will this trip really be as bad as Troy expects? __What surprises will this trip bring for Troy? __Troyella.__ R&R!_

**A/N: Hey I know I shouldn't really be starting another new story since I already have others going on that need to be worked on but I felt like I wanted to write something a bit different and M rated since I haven't done one in a while. Anyway this story won't be long, about 10 chapters. Please R&R and let me know whether to continue or not. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Two weeks without her

Troy looked to his left and groaned. He saw his parents sleeping next to him before he turned his attention to his right and across the aisle to see his two 15-year old brothers who were twins messing around sitting next to some weird looking person who was wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses while on a plane. The 5 of them were on their way for a family holiday which his parents had insisted they take. It wasn't that Troy minded having to spend time with his family because he loved them all to death but it was because he had to leave his best friend and the girl he was in loved more than anything behind. They had planned on spending everyday of the summer together if they could and now he had to leave her behind for 2 weeks.

_Troy knocked on the Montez's door waiting for someone to answer. He and his girlfriend of 3 years, Gabriella Montez, were both planning on hanging out today doing whatever but now Troy had to tell her something too._

_"Troy Bolton you are 2 minutes 15 seconds late." Troy laughed when he heard her shout to him through the door while unlocking it._

_"I'm sorry but I guess at least that is 2 minutes 15 seconds less you __have__ to spend looking at my ugly face." Troy told her as she giggled and kissed him._

_"I could never get tired having to look at your ugly face because it reminds me that I must love hanging with you for your personality and not looks, although you don't really have much of a personality." Troy gasped._

_"Right you asked for it Miss Montez." Troy grabbed her and started tickling her as she squirmed in his arms._

_"Troy!!!" Troy refused to let up and continued. "Troy!!! I'll do anything so just stop!" Troy grinned as he stopped._

_"Anything?"__ Gabriella nodded as Troy frowned._

_"Not get mad at me when I tell you I have to go away for two weeks for a family holiday." Troy watched the smile from Gabriella's face drop. "I tried everything to get out of going but dad was adamant we all go because he said that we won't have many more chances to go away as a family. I'm really sorry Gabs." _

_"It's ok Troy. I know how important it is to your dad spending time as a family so I'll be fine. I'll just have to try and find someone else to hang with while you're gone." Troy saw her smile but knew she was disappointed as she kissed him. He knew that she hated the holidays because she and her mom rarely went away because her mom was too busy working and Gabriella was left alone which is why he promised to be with her but now he had broken his promise._

_"It's only two weeks and I'm sure you could hang with the girls and the guys." Gabriella shook her head._

_"Taylor and Chad have managed to get their families to go away together and left yesterday remember. Ryan and Sharpay are going with their family to their country house and Jason talked his family into letting Kelsi go with them to Sharpay's family's country club and they all leave tomorrow. I'll guess I'll have to go and find Zeke and see if he wants to do stuff." Gabriella told him as he smiled. He hated to disappoint her because whenever she was sad he was too. He never wanted to see her down because he loved her too much to ever want her to be down._

_"You will probably have too much fun with Zeke while I'm away that you won't want to hang with me when I get back." Troy teased trying to cheer her up._

_"That'll never happen. You're the only person who knows my every secret and knows me. Not even Taylor, Sharpay or Kelsi know as much about me as you do." Gabriella told him as he smiled and linked their fingers together. _

_"Come on let's just have fun today before I have to leave and go pack ready for tomorrow." Troy started leading her away from her house before she pulled him in another direction._

_"Can we just hang out at yours because then there is less chance of seeing someone and I can even help you pack if you like." Gabriella offered._

_"Sure. Jump on." Troy bent down for Gabriella to jump on his back which she loved doing before he made his way back to his own home. _

_After just messing around and several rounds of making out for a few hours Troy decided he needed to start packing before his parents got home and he had to help get everything ready._

_"I'm going to miss you while you're away." Gabriella admitted wrapping her arms around Troy from behind as he picked out his clothes. _

_"I am going to miss you too." Troy told her as she kissed his shoulder while he turned to face him. Troy leaned down and passionately kissed her as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and he picked her up letting her wrap her legs round his waist. Troy moved his kisses down from her lips to her neck sucking on her sensitive spot._

_"Troy..." Gabriella moaned as she breathed heavily and Troy started moving them back towards his bed. Dropping her gently on his bed, Troy climbed on top of her and started straddling her. Each kiss being deepened as Gabriella allowed her smooth hands to wonder up Troy's shirt before breaking the kiss to remove it. Running her hands over his back she felt his muscles tense up at her touch. Gabriella loved how she could make him feel like that at the simplest of touches. She knew he was already hard because she could feel him pressing up against her thigh. Troy left a trail of kisses from her lips, down her neck before lifting her shirt off and kissing in between her breasts. Gabriella giggled softly as she bit down on his ear lobe while he struggled to get her bra off. Just as he opened the hook, a door downstairs was heard closing. Troy groaned as he fell against Gabriella and buried his head in her neck._

_"Why does this always happen?" Troy asked rhetorically as Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him. _

_"It'll happen eventually Troy when the times right." Gabriella assured him before he leaned up off her and allowed her to redo her bra and put her top on. "Why aren't you putting your top on?" Gabriella asked seeing him just sitting at the bottom of his bed._

_"Don't you like seeing me shirtless?" Troy grinned as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_"Yes as much as I love seeing you shirtless I don't think whoever is downstairs would appreciate it if they walked in and saw you like that because they would put two and two together." Gabriella explained as there was a knock on his door. Gabriella gave him a look as the door opened and his mom, Michelle Bolton, __peaked__ her head around his door._

_"Hi Gabriella.__ Troy why are you shirtless?" Troy rolled his eyes as Gabriella smiled victorious._

_"Ever thought maybe I'm changing because I want that shirt for our __holiday."__ Michelle and Gabriella exchanged knowing looks hearing the tone in Troy's voice._

_"Troy Andrew Bolton will you please stop complaining. This holiday is __suppose__ to be fun and you will not spoil it when we get there for the rest of us." Michelle raised her voice as Gabriella saw him sigh. _

_"It's not going to be a family holiday for me and I won't have fun because Gabriella won't be there!" Troy exclaimed as his father, Jack Bolton, appeared._

_"What's going on?" He asked._

_"Troy this is a family holiday and you spend time with Gabriella everyday near enough so I'm sure the two of you will cope without each other for two weeks. Also Gabriella isn't family." Michelle told him._

_"She is as good family and one day she will be legally." Troy pointed out to them as Gabriella blushed._

_"Gabriella may I speak to you for one moment?" Jack asked as Gabriella nodded and followed Jack away from the room._

_"Troy please __don't__ ruin this for us. This could be our last holiday as a family and we just want to enjoy it." Troy sighed and just ignored his mom who left when she knew he wasn't going to talk to her anymore. A few minutes later Troy heard Gabriella come back in._

_"Troy please __don't__ cause any problems and just go. I don't want to be the reason you and your family have fallen out. Please just do this for me. We can cope for two weeks alone and I promise when you get back we can find some time for just us." Gabriella pleaded. Troy knew his dad must have said something to her but knew he didn't want to argue with her._

_"Fine but you owe me for agreeing to go away but you can't make me have a good time." Gabriella smiled as she hugged him._

_"I promise you will have fun because from what your parents have said it won't be that boring." Troy pulled her into a kiss before she decided she should go. This was going to be a long two weeks._

Troy had promised himself that he would try to have a good time for Gabriella because he knew if he didn't she would blame herself and Troy hated it when she blamed herself for anything. Little did Troy know that this holiday wasn't going to be as boring as he thought.

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok I know not a lot happened in this chapter but this was just to set the story up. Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. Thanks! **

**PS I'll update some of my other stories tomorrow and if you haven't already heard 'Bet on It' by Zac Efron from HSM2 there is a link in my profile! I love it!**


	2. The Familiar voice behind the door

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: WOW! That is all I can say! I can't believe I got 37 reviews for that first chapter. This story was also put on 14 favourites after the first chapter which is amazing! Thank you so much. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I want to get Kyle Bolton finished ASAP! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M RATED STUFF! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to do another one. I think we all know by now I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – The familiar voice behind the door

When they touched down in France, the Bolton made their way to collect their luggage before picking up the car they had rented. They set off and drove around for approximately an hour to find their hotel they were staying in while in Paris. Troy was even more miserable because he knew how much Gabriella wanted to go to Paris and here he was stuck in one of the world's most romantic cities with his girlfriend all the way back in Albuquerque with one of his best friends.

"Troy stop sulking." Troy was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"Oh please do forgive me if I'm being miserable being in such a romantic city with my family while my girlfriend and my whole life is back home in Albuquerque." Troy sarcastically answered back.

"That's enough of the cheek young man. You treat your mother with respect when you talk to her." Jack scolded as Troy turned to see his two younger brothers, Danny and Alex who were smirking. They knew how much Troy was missing Gabriella but were just glad that they wouldn't have to spend their whole holiday like they did most days and watch their brother constantly talk lovingly about how great Gabriella was even though they couldn't deny she was cool.

"We're here." His mom, Michelle pointed out. Troy rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. His mom and brothers went ahead to check in while Troy helped his dad with their luggage.

"I know you miss Gabriella Troy but could you please try and at least pretend you are enjoying this break." Jack asked softly.

"I just really miss Gabriella and its only been a few hours since I last saw her and I just can't seem to find something that will help take my mind off her." Troy admitted to his father who smiled sadly knowing how much Troy loved Gabriella and how much it was killing him to be away from her. Just about anyone would be able to see how hurt and sad Troy was even if they didn't know him personally.

"I have a feeling it will get better for you as it goes on." Jack told him before walking in and Troy followed letting out a dejected sigh.

Troy waited by a seating area with his dad for the others to come over to them.

"Right rooms, Jack you and I are in room 1412, Danny and Alex we've come to the decision the two of you are older enough not to have to stay with Troy so you have an adjourning room to us while Troy you get your own room. Unfortunately the only other room they had free was a double on the top floor in one of their more expensive rooms but since somehow even over here they know you they are letting you stay in it for the same price as a normal one. You're in 1810." Michelle handed him his key while they all picked up some stuff and made their way to their rooms.

"Yo Troy can we head over to that park we passed earlier to practise because we need to practise more." Alex called as Troy shook his head.

"We are on holiday so you can forget me even thinking about basketball for one minute. I'm going to go to bed as soon as I get in my room so I'll meet you guys tomorrow." Troy shouted as they nodded and walked down the corridor to their room while Troy carried on up to his. Troy swiped his room-card through the slot before opening the door and sighing when he saw the stunning room he was in but to Troy it really didn't matter how great the room was because something would always be missing. Dropping his bags to the side he flopped on his bed and just looked around the room. Noticing a door, Troy got up and opened them which led to a balcony that had a spectacular view of the city. Turning to his right Troy smiled as he saw the Eifel tower lit up since it was 8pm. Troy walked back in and lay on his bed just thinking of what Gabriella would most likely be doing which would be probably just hanging around her house still since it would only be 12pm there. Troy slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Gabriella.

An hour later, Troy was woken up by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Troy answered groggily.

"Troy are you sure we can't go and play because we're so bored already and dad won't take us because he and mom are going out for a walk in a bit." Danny's pleaded.

"I already told you guys, I refuse to play while I'm here and you can't change my mind!" Troy exclaimed.

"Fine but we won't stop bothering you until you agree." Alex hung up before Troy could say anymore. Troy groaned again when he heard a knock on his door moments later and knew who it was.

"I told you guys I'm not interested in playing!" Troy shouted guessing it was he's brother who were keeping to their word and bothering him again.

"Bolton! You better open the door this instant!" Troy shot up from his bed hearing that all too familiar voice. Running over Troy opened his door to be greeted instantly by a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked in shock as he twirled his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"Your dad told me yesterday that he knew how much you were going on about hating that I wasn't going to be here and he decided to do something about that and here I am." Gabriella grinned as Troy picked her bags up and allowed her to walk into the room before closing the door.

"You have no idea how happy I am you are here and how much I want to thank my dad for this now." Troy just held Gabriella close to him having missed her in just the few hours they had been apart.

"I think you can thank your dad tomorrow because right now we have to make up for a day of not seeing each other." Gabriella whispered seductively in his ear making Troy go weak. Leaning back slightly, Gabriella looked him in the eye before Troy leaned in a kissed her passionately, putting all his emotion into that kiss. Gabriella let Troy slowly start moving them back towards the bed and giggled against his lips as they fell back on the bed.

"You have no idea how much I missed your kisses." Troy whispered as he made his way down her jaw line and neck before moving back up to her soft and delicate lips. Troy ran his tongue over her lips begging for more as she happily agreed and let him deepen the kiss. Troy's hands slowly made their way under her tank top as he felt her shudder at his touch. Breaking their kiss Troy lifted her top off as she pulled him back down to her and into another deep and meaningful kiss.

Gabriella ran her hands through his hair keeping him close to her before moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt and slowly started unbuttoning it before sliding it off his muscular arms. Gabriella let out a soft moan as she felt Troy stroke the top off her thigh softly giving her goose bumps at his touch. Troy, with his other hand, slowly moved it behind her back and tried to undo her bra which after a few minutes of fumbling with managed to do. Gabriella smiled up at him as he slowly slid it off her. He could see in her eyes she was nervous with what was happening.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Troy asked as she shook her head.

"No. You're perfect. I'm just nervous since it's my first time and I've never been this far before with a guy before." Gabriella admitted as Troy smiled and stroked her face lovingly.

"It's ok. Trust me I've never been this far with a girl either no matter what others may think. I promise I won't do anything you don't want to and don't be so nervous because this is my first time too. I love you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

"I love you too and I really want this to happen." Troy leaned back in a kissed her once again as he felt her run her hands over his back while he cupped her breasts in his hands. Prying his one hand away from her chest he slowly started to undo the zip on her shorts before sliding them down and with the help of Gabriella pushing them off. Gabriella then moved her hands down and started trying to undo his buckle on his jeans while he kissed her neck softly. Successfully undoing them Gabriella pushed them down and Troy kicked them off as they carried on getting lost in each other's kisses. Gabriella could tell Troy was hard already as she felt pressure on her thigh. Gabriella took some relief in that she could do that to him and in some way calmed her nerves for a few moments. Troy slowly started to push her underwear down, Gabriella arching up for him to make it easier while she removed his at the same time. Gabriella watched Troy lean over to the bedside table and grab his wallet. Gabriella gave Troy a questioning look as he pulled a condom out of his wallet.

"Chad." Was all Troy said as Gabriella grinned trying to hide her nerves that once again seemed to be getting worse with how close they were to finally taking that next step in their relationship. To be honest it scared Gabriella in case once they had done this Troy got bored of her if she didn't live up to his expectations and he dumped her. Troy positioned himself over her but didn't carry on straight away as he noticed her uneasiness. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'm just scared in case I let you down." Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"You could never let me down." Gabriella nodded and gave Troy a reassuring smile as he pushed himself into her watching her squint her eyes closed while adjusting to him being inside her. Once she opened them and gave him and nod to continue he did, thrusting in and out of her, the pace picking up each time as he went in deeper and deeper until their hips were going at the same rhythm and couldn't go anymore. The pain had subsided in Gabriella and now all she could feel was the pleasure Troy was giving her as they moved as one. Moaning his name Gabriella could feel herself getting closer and closer. Troy saw this and kept up the tempo as he felt her come before he did too. Falling softly against her, Troy smiled as he wiped strands of hair out of her eyes and kissed her before removing himself from her. Gabriella let out a happy sigh at finally being able to give Troy her everything. Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly as the two slowly fall asleep in each other's arm happy and content with everything.

**

* * *

****A/N: So how did I do with that chapter? I have to go to bed now since its 3.30am here. I'll try and update soon! Ideas are welcome! Please Review! Thanks! **


	3. Important AN

Important A/N:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your great reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was going to update last night some of my stories but while I was out I collapsed because of some medicine I'm on so now I'm having to take it easy for a while and give myself chance to recover from everything. I'll try and update soon but please bear with me.

Luc x

PS I have added a link to the music video in full for 'You Are The Music In Me' from HSM2 to my profile! Its so sweet!


	4. Teasing

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Hey thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I can't believe I once again got 38 reviews (the same as chapter 1) for chapter 2! I'm really glad you all like the story. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I couldn't figure out how to do this chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Teasing

Troy awoke first the next morning remembering where he was and inwardly groaned until he went to turn when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he smiled as all the previous nights activities came flooding back to him. Gently kissing the top of her head, Troy let his fingers gently play with the ends of her soft curls as she slept. To Troy she looked like an angel when she slept with how naturally beautiful she looked and how peaceful she appeared. Gabriella stirred as she felt the brightness from outside shine on her face and someone watching her. Turning over she found herself looking into a pair of very familiar blue eyes. Smiling she sat up slightly and rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Amazing. If we could stay he like this forever I would." Gabriella admitted as Troy kissed the side of her head.

"Do you regret last night?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Not one bit. We were both ready and everything was perfect." Gabriella assured him leaning up and kissing him.

"You do know that Sharpay and Taylor are going to hate you when you tell them." Troy pointed out as Gabriella looked up at him confused.

"Why?" Gabriella asked unsurely.

"Because you got to have your first time in Paris. Chad told me him and Taylor lost it during one of his many parties thrown and Zeke said he and Sharpay were in her second bedroom down in the basement. Jason and Kelsi haven't done anything yet as far as I'm aware but yeah you should count yourself very lucky." Troy explained as Gabriella laughed before she sighed and fell back onto her pillows. "You're beautiful you know that." Troy told her turning to face her.

"Thanks. Troy I want to ask you something but I want the honest truth." Troy nodded as Gabriella continued. "Was I a letdown last night?" Gabriella asked shyly not looking at Troy.

"No you were most definitely not. Where would you have gotten that idea?" Gabriella sighed.

"I remember when I was 11 before dad left he always used to tell me that no boy would ever be into a person like me and I'd never be able to satisfy a guy in the right places. Of course being me I didn't know fully what he meant at the time but soon figured it out. After we made up 2 years later and his death the following year, it was the one thing I could never foregt. I just was worried about not being enough for you and you would then want to dump me." Gabriella admitted as Troy pulled her tighter to him.

"I would never ever dump you. I love you too much to let you go. You're dad was wrong because you are the only girl I'll ever want to make love to; the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with; the only girl I want to eventually carry my children. Gabriella Montez you are the only girl for me I promise with my whole heart." Gabriella smiled as Troy sealed his promise with a kiss that soon started to turn heated but before things could advance anymore Troy's cell rang. "How about we just ignore it?" He whispered against her lips.

"Answer it because it might be important." Troy groaned and Gabriella rolled her eyes while Troy leaned over to grab his cell while she wrapped a sheet around her and walked into the bathroom.

"Hello? Urgh... what do you want Danny? Fine... We'll be down in an hour." Troy hung up and dropped his phone on the side as he got up and went to find Gabriella hearing her in the shower. Realizing she had no idea she was there he carefully and quietly climbed in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind making her jump while he kissed along her neck.

"Troy what are you doing in here?!" Gabriella asked as he turned her around to face him.

"I was lonely in bed and decided since we have to go down in a bit for breakfast it would make more sense sharing a shower." Troy told her not giving her chance to protest as he kissed her again only this time on the lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck holding their bodies close together. Gabriella could feel Troy was already hard against her thigh.

Troy moved Gabriella back so she was pushed up against the wall and lifted her up so her legs they were around his waist. Gabriella giggled as he lifted her up before moaning in pleasure as he bit of her sensitive spot on her neck, her hands gripping his hair tightly. After a few minutes Gabriella had an idea. Pulling away she smiled as Troy looked at her confused.

"I've finished my shower. Be quick because we have to meet your parents." Gabriella smirked seeing Troy's dropped jaw. Wrapping her towel around her she walked out. Troy stood in the same position for a few minutes before shaking off his shock and finished his shower.

Gabriella was looking through her bag for some clothes when she felt something drip on her. Rolling her eyes she felt Troy wrap his arms around her waist.

"I don't like you very much Miss Montez after that little stunt you just pulled." Gabriella smiled proudly knowing how much she loved teasing him.

"Well I wasn't really feeling like taking a shower with you since I was already clean and we would have probably gotten too carried away again and forgotten about your family." Gabriella told him as he released her waist.

"You will pay for that later." Gabriella grinned as she went back to her clothes and pulled a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt out. Troy moved and sat on the bed watching her go to change right in front of him but before she did she stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her causing Troy to groan.

After finally getting dressed, the two met up with Jack, Michelle, Alex and Danny who were already sat down waiting for the two. Alex and Danny smirked when they saw Troy and Gabriella walking over to them hand in hand.

"Don't even say a word." Troy warned before they got chance to speak. Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled out a chair for her before taking a seat next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Happy now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Thanks dad, mom." Troy thanked appreciatively as they smiled.

"It's no problem if it means we actually get to see you happy and enjoy this holiday. We realized Gabriella is an important part of your life and future and will most likely become part of this family one day." Michelle told him as Gabriella blushed like she did every time someone brought up their future. They spent the most of their breakfast talking about their plans for the day.

Gabriella and Troy were strolling along happily having parted from the rest of the Bolton's. They had spent the day going visiting many museums which Troy only just about survived because Gabriella found it all interesting where as Alex and Danny kept moaning about when they could leave.

"It's amazing here." Gabriella commented as they walked along a bridge in the main town before stopping and just looking out over the city and the Eifel tower.

"Yeah but not as much as you." Troy told her standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she sighed and leaned back against his chest. "What was that sigh about?"

"Nothing. I can't believe how happy I am. I mean I'm here in Paris, one of the most romantic places in the world, with my amazing boyfriend who I love with my whole heart and my life is perfect." Gabriella explained as Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too and there is no one in this whole world I would rather be with here now than you." Troy told her as the two stayed there before Troy got a call from his parents telling the two to come back.

It was 9pm and all of the Bolton boys had gone to the hotel gym for a workout. Gabriella and Michelle stayed in the bar and sat talking.

"Where did you and Troy get to earlier then after leaving us?" Michelle asked.

"We just walked around and talked for a bit before just looking at the city views." Gabriella told her smiling at the memory of just her and Troy and his arms holding her close to him. It was one of those magical moments Gabriella knew she would never forget.

"You really love each other don't you?" Gabriella nodded.

"I guess I never realized that you could fall so hard for someone until I met Troy. It's like we just click and no matter how many setbacks we've faced together we have always got through it all and come out in the end stronger than before. I truly believe that no matter what we face as long as we stick together we will be fine. I know it's weird probably being Troy's mom to hear this but when I see Troy I see a future and I see us married, kids around us and the two of us happy." Michelle smiled seeing the faraway look on Gabriella's face.

"Trust me I felt exactly the same when I fell for Jack. It was as though there was nothing in the world we couldn't handle including me getting pregnant with Troy at 21. We weren't ready for kids really but we knew we would have one day settled down to start a family so we made it work and if I was asked if I wanted to go back and change it since we weren't pregnant and I had to grow up even quicker I wouldn't because I'm happy the way my life turned out." Gabriella nodded listening to Michelle. Gabriella was grateful she got on so well with Troy's family.

"We're glad you feel for us too." Troy spoke as Gabriella and Michelle jumped and turned to see Jack and Troy standing there while the twins looked at the four pretending to gag.

"Alexander Steven and Daniel Luke stop being so immature." Michelle scolded as Troy laughed and pulled Gabriella out of her seat and sitting down before pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck.

"Troy Andrew Bolton stop right now because that isn't something a parent should have to watch." Alex and Danny sniggered as Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella blushed.

"Well then we're going up to our room then. We'll see you all tomorrow for breakfast." Gabriella stood up followed by Troy who intertwined their fingers together leading them away.

"Hey Troy?" Troy turned and looked at his dad. "Just remember I'm too young for grandkids." Troy groaned as Gabriella turned bright red and Alex and Danny sniggered as Michelle shook her head and hit them all while Troy and Gabriella disappeared from sight.

Troy slipped into bed, having gotten undressed and was now only in his boxers, next to Gabriella, who was in silk light pink pyjamas, who shifted and moved to lean on him.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Troy apologized as Gabriella shook her head.

"It's fine. Trust me if it wasn't your dad that came out with it, it could have been one of your brothers and you were have probably killed whichever one or both of them if they had of." Gabriella assured him as she leaned up to kiss him. Troy rolled her over so he was on top of her and kissed her.

"You're amazing and don't even try and complain because this is revenge for what you did this morning." Troy told her against her lips as his hands slipped down her sides and under her silk top and smiled when he realized she was already braless.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned as he pulled her top off and kissed along her neck. Moving down her neck to her chest he teasingly placed slow pecks on her chest seeing how much she was moaning in annoyance at his teasing.

"I love revenge." Troy whispered in her ear seductively, breathing his warm breath on her neck knowing how much she hated he could make her feel so weak. Troy went back to kissing her on the lips as her hands moved over his bare chest. Troy knew he was already hard. Slowly he moved his hand that had been massaging her breast down to her shorts and pushed them down. Troy could see she was already wet and smiled at how much of an effect he had on her. Gabriella let her hands travel down his back where she felt his strong muscles and fingered the waistline of his boxers before pushing them down and allowing Troy to kick them off. Gabriella pulled away from their kiss after Troy pulled her underwear off and looked at him.

"We can't do this because we don't have any more protection." She pointed out as he shook his head. Confused, Gabriella watched him lean across and grab his toiletries bag and pulled out a box of condoms. Seeing the look on her face Troy laughed. "Chad put them in once and I forgot because I haven't ever needed them before." Gabriella smiled.

"Remind me to call and thank Chad tomorrow." Troy laughed as he kissed her again before grabbing one and positioning himself over her.

"You sure?" Gabriella smiled and nodded as he pushed himself into her. Troy thrust into her quick and hard as she moaned in pleasure.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted as he kept up the speed and the two moved together as one. Growing ever closer to his climax Troy kept his pace up wanting to satisfy her needs before his as he felt her come around him before moments later he too climaxed.

Falling softly against her, Gabriella shifted and allowed him to remove himself and dispose of the condom before leaning her head on his firm chest.

"You know I think I will tease you more often if revenge is always like that." Gabriella concluded as Troy laughed and held her close to him. The two fell asleep once again knowing they truly were in love.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks!**

_**Next chapter: Jealousy **_


	5. Jealousy

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry its taken so long for me to update but I couldn't get this chapter right and I'm still not really liking it but I wanted to update. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Jealousy

The Bolton's and Gabriella had been in Paris now for 5 days. They still had another 9 days before they would have to leave. The Bolton's had decided since it was Sunday that they would spend a relaxing day around the hotel and just did whatever they wanted. Right now Troy and Gabriella were in the hotel pool since it was fairly quiet and had spent the day walking round just spending time together.

"Have you spoken to your mom or anyone yet?" Troy asked as he floated towards Gabriella.

"I spoke to my mom this afternoon and I've had quite a few messages from everyone asking what we are doing and if we've done anything exciting. I think Sharpay's have been the most amusing to read." Gabriella answered as Troy reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What about you?"

"All the guys have sent me messages and Sharpay has left me a very long voicemail warning me I better not have screwed anything up because we are in the most romantic place ever and I have to make sure you are getting spoiled and I have to buy you something breathtaking to make you remember this trip forever." Gabriella giggled as she wound her arms around his neck before she kissed him.

"I think I have enough memories from this trip to last me my whole life." Troy grinned.

"And what would some of these memories include?" Troy whispered against her lips as he kissed her before she pulled back to reply.

"Hmm I would have to say they include being with me gorgeous boyfriend and his awesome family, being in Paris obviously and of course how embarrassed my boyfriend looked when his father told us he was too young for grandkids. I don't think I have any other memories that will last from this trip unless anything happens in the last few days." Gabriella teased but soon saw Troy frown. "Are you really that stupid? Troy what happened between us is something that I will never forget in my life because you were my first and only hopefully." Gabriella assured him rubbing her hands up and down his arms before kissing him.

"I know for certain you will be my one and only because when I think of us, I see my future. I never want to lose you Gabriella because you make my life complete." Gabriella smiled as the two embraced again, this time Troy pushing her up against the wall as they kissed and let his one hand gently move over her stomach and up her top. Gabriella pulled back quickly.

"Troy!" She hissed as he grinned. "Not in public!"

"Why not? It's not like there is anyone around and right now I'm here with you looking sexy in that white bikini and I'm trying my hardest not to just pounce on you." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Because it is still a public place and anyone could walk in at any time. Wait till we are back in our room." Gabriella told him as she pushed herself out of the water and walked over to get her towel while Troy too get out and pulled a t-shirt on before telling her he would meet her up in their room while he went to go tell his parents something. As Gabriella grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, someone else walked in. Looking up she noticed he was obviously the pool lifeguard.

"You ok?" he asked with French accent but noticed he spoke very good English.

"Yes thank you." She nodded at him politely.

"Marcel." He introduced himself as Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella." He took her hand and kissed the back of it as she blushed.

"You are very beautiful lady." Marcel complemented as he kept a hold of her hand while Gabriella blushed again.

"Thank you." Gabriella carried on talking politely with Marcel not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching as he came to a halt and watched the scene in front of him.

Troy was grinning like an idiot as he walked towards the stairs and passed the pool after having just talked to his parents about some stuff to do with him and Gabriella. As he passed the pool entrance he heard an all too familiar giggle. Walking back in that direction Troy stopped. There was _**his **_Gabriella giggling and looked to be flirting with another guy. Troy could feel his blood rising and knew he had to do something. Angry he walked towards the two.

"Gabriella we have to go now." Troy made his presence known as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully away from Marcel not giving her chance to do anything.

"Leave her alone." Marcel said looking at Troy who was forcefully pulling Gabriella.

"Back off dude and stay away from my girlfriend." Troy ordered as he pulled Gabriella out and up the stairs to their room.

"Troy will you let go of my wrist because you're hurting me." Gabriella asked as he released it slightly. Once they got to their room Troy shut the door and locked it as Gabriella managed to pull her wrist out of Troy's grasp. "What the hell was that about?!" Gabriella angrily demanded as she turned to him.

"Forgive me if I don't like the idea of my girlfriend flirting with another guy. You're my girl and no one else's." Troy told her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Troy I'm not some kind of possession. I'm my own person and you have no control over who I talk to. We weren't flirting he was just being friendly!" Gabriella told him as he paced the room.

"He wasn't just being friendly Gabi. He liked you. I could see it in his eyes and I love you too much to let you go. I thought you knew that from this morning. I'm not about to lose you to some French idiot." Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy you have to trust me because a relationship is built on trust and right now I can't trust you if you are going to accuse me of cheating just for talking to some of the opposite sex that isn't you or any of the guys. I thought, like you, we got that across this morning but obviously not. I thought my boyfriend loved me enough to let me do what I wanted to do and not be controlled and if you don't like that then this relationship is over. I'm going for a walk because I can't bear to be in the same room as you right now so just leave me alone and don't even think of following me!" Gabriella slammed the door hard behind her as Troy flopped down onto the bed and sighed.

An hour later and Gabriella still hadn't returned. Troy was now worrying like hell since she wasn't picking up her cell. Troy knew he would be dead with his parents, not to mention her mom and the guys back home, if they found out he had caused Gabriella to run away. Climbing off the bed and grabbing his jacket, room key and cell, Troy closed the door behind him as he quickly ran down the stairs making sure he didn't see his parents or brothers.

Successfully sneaking out, Troy suddenly realized they were in a foreign city and he had no idea where to start looking. Thinking back to the last time they had an argument back in Albuquerque he smiled.

"The park." Troy knew there was a park nearby he quickly hurried in that direction while attempting to call Gabriella again. Thoughts suddenly started going through Troy's head when she didn't answer and he looked around the dark park. What if she was hurt? What if she was lost? What if she really meant what she said about their relationship being over? What if someone had taken her? What if-

"Let me guess what if's running through your head?" Troy was pulled from his thoughts as he walked past a bench and heard her voice. Troy turned around a realized while thinking he had completely missed her.

"Yeah." Troy walked back towards her and sat on the bench next to her. "I'm sorry Gabi." Troy looked at her face and felt so bad seeing her red puffy eyes and tear stained face.

"You should be. I thought you loved me and trusted me. Troy I can't be with you if you are going to get jealous over the smallest of things." Gabriella told him as he shook his head and took her hands in his.

"I promise I will try not to. I love you so much baby and I just don't want to lose you." Troy said kissing the backs of her hands. Noticing how cold she looked Troy quickly slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Come on, just come back and we can talk back at the hotel." Gabriella nodded as Troy stood up and offered her his hand but she just shook it off pulling his jacket closer to her. As they walked back Gabriella noticed several guys checking her out and girls doing the same to Troy and linked her arm through Troy's felling insecure. Troy noticed her uneasiness and slid his linked arm from hers and wrapped it round her shoulder pulling her close to him. Gabriella then rewrapped her arm around his waist as they carried on walking together.

"I'm sorry too about snapping so much. I do know you only acted that way because you care." Troy smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think we both just need to learn that no matter what we love each other too much to ever let something as stupid as this get between us." Gabriella nodded against his chest as they walked into the hotel and up to their room.

"Troy? Gabriella?" The two turned to see Jack looking at them. "Where have you two been?" He asked.

"We just went for a walk and to clear our heads." Troy answered but could tell his dad didn't fully believe him because it was still obvious just from looking at Gabriella she had been crying.

"Are you ok Gabi?" She nodded and smiled. "Well I'll see you guys in the morning for breakfast and if either of you need to talk I'm here and so is Michelle." Jack said aiming it more at Gabriella than Troy. The two just nodded and wished him goodnight.

Arriving back in their room, Gabriella grabbed her pyjamas and went to go change in the bathroom while Troy stripped down to his boxers and shirt and slipped into bed waiting for Gabriella. When Gabriella walked out in her thin top and shorts she placed her other clothes on the chair and climbed in next to Troy.

"Can we talk more in the morning because I'm tired?" Gabriella asked turning to him as he kissed her.

"Yeah. Go to sleep Gabs. I love you." Troy whispered. Gabriella rolled over away from Troy who noticed this and turned the other way too. What Troy couldn't see was the disappointed look on Gabriella's face when he didn't even attempt to wrap his arms around her from behind and now knowing things were still kind of awkward between the two and she was now missing having something as simple as Troy holding her while she fell asleep. After a few minutes of lying there she felt Troy shift closer to her automatically knowing he must have been still awake too and felt him wrap his arms around her as she smiled and moved closer to him.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed the side of her head before the two fell asleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: Yeah I really don't like this chapter for some reason. I guess it's up to you though if you like it or not. Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


	6. Only You

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Hey thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I have taken so long to update but I went and got myself banned from the computer so I haven't had chance to write. I want to say a special thanks to ****kateg20**** who gave me the idea I used in this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Only You

The next morning Gabriella woke up early to find Troy wasn't in the bed. Looking around the room worriedly she relaxed when she saw him out on the balcony. Getting out of bed, Gabriella walked over to the doors and slipped out quietly.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Gabriella asked wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and kissing his shoulder as he just stood there.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Troy told her as she looked at him while he kept his focus on the city views in front of them.

"Thinking about what?" She pushed for more as she slowly rubbed his arms with her soft and delicate hands.

"Us. My family. My life. Everything really." Troy stated as Gabriella kissed his shoulder again tenderly.

"Want to talk about anything?" Troy shook his head. "Ok well then I think I'm going to go get dressed." Troy nodded as Gabriella walked off leaving Troy there in a world of his own just thinking.

30 minutes later and Gabriella was fully dressed but Troy was still outside.

"Troy come on you have to get up because I thought we were going out in a bit to have some fun with your family." Gabriella encouraged as Troy groaned and turned to her.

"I really don't want to be stuck following them round because they have no idea what fun is." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just get up and get ready. I'm going to take a walk and call my mom because I know she was working the night shift so she'll still be up." Gabriella told him as she kissed him before she got off his lap and left the room.

After having finally got up and dressed, Troy grabbed his cell and room key before deciding to go find Gabriella. Just as he opened his door he found his brothers about to knock.

"So you are up. Dad sent us to make sure you and Gabriella were up." Danny explained.

"Where are you going? Is Gabriella inside?" Alex asked noticing Troy holding his cell and key.

"She went to go call her mom before. I'm just going to find her. Can you tell mom and dad we'll meet you guys down there in a bit?"The two nodded and walked off as Troy took off not sure where exactly he would find Gabriella. Deciding to look outside first, Troy knew Gabriella would most likely be there because she was forever outside in any weather. Troy scowled as he got outside and spotted Gabriella because of who was sitting next to her. Quietly getting closer but not letting Gabriella see, Troy stopped when he saw what was happening. Marcel placed his hand on Gabriella's thigh and she didn't seem to react straight away. It took her a few moments before she pushed his hand off. He saw Gabriella go to get up but was pulled back down. Seeing the scared look on her face, Troy couldn't hold the anger that was building inside him anymore. No one touched Gabriella like that.

Gabriella was wondering around outside after she finished her phone call with her mom when she decided since she knew Troy wouldn't be ready yet to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air.

"Mind if I join you?" Gabriella turned and lifted the sunglasses she was wearing and saw Marcel smiling at her.

"Sure." Gabriella scooted over to make room for him to sit down.

"Weather very beautiful isn't it." Marcel commented as Gabriella nodded.

"I love being outside. It's so refreshing." Gabriella smiled as they sat there. A comfortable silence came over the two before Marcel broke it.

"You are very pretty girl you know." Gabriella shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her.

"Thank you."

"I love you Gabriella and I want you to be with me. Me give you good life." He said as he placed his hand on the top of her thigh softly rubbing it. Shocked Gabriella took a few seconds before she pushed it off.

"I have a boyfriend who I love very much." Gabriella told him as she went to stand up but felt herself being pulled back.

"He give you no life. He not look after you. I look after you and make you happy. You marry me and we can be good." Gabriella tried to pull out of his grip scared.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anyone but my boyfriend!" Gabriella said as she saw someone coming towards them. Gabriella sighed in relief as she saw Troy but knew he was mad from the look on his face.

"She said to back off." Troy told him as he pulled Gabriella away from Marcel.

"You no love her. I love her. You hurt her." Troy scoffed at the accusations.

"I love her more than anything in my life and you are the one hurting her. If you don't move now and stay away from her you will be sorry because I would die before I let anyone hurt **my** girl!" Troy angrily warned grabbing him by the shirt as Marcel, being a lot weaker than Troy, shook terrified at how angry Troy was. He nodded as Troy pushed him back before he quickly hurried away. Troy instantly turned to Gabriella who fell into his arms and held him close still in shock. He just kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered into his chest.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for. It's that jerk who should be sorry for putting you in that position. I'm not letting you out of my sight again while we are here." Gabriella let out a small giggle.

"Thank you for being my hero once again." Troy smiled as he held her closer.

"No problem. I promise I'm always going to be here to save you from evil guys like him." Troy promised as Gabriella nodded.

"I love you Troy and I have no idea what I would do without you." Gabriella admitted as she pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you too and you will never have to be without me because where ever you are I'm going to be." Troy assured her as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Come on let's go find your family. I'm hungry." Troy rolled his eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He knew she would be ok because she was strong.

During breakfast, Troy and Gabriella explained what had happened and the two of them plus Michelle had to hold Jack, Danny and Alex all back before they managed to go find Marcel and kill him.

"Trust me I'm fine and I think Troy did a pretty good job at scaring him off." Gabriella assured them as they sighed defeated.

"If he so much as glances at you, I want you to tell any of us because he won't get away with anything." Jack told her.

"I promise I will but I don't think he will get chance because I don't think Troy will let me out of his sight." Gabriella explained.

"And that's the way it should be because no one touches anything that is private Bolton property." Alex pointed out and Danny, Troy and Jack agreed as Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You might have to try and remind Troy you are your own person because trust me once you are made their private property they do tend to over protect you. If you need any tips I would be more than happy to give you some." Gabriella laughed at what Michelle whispered to her as the others looked at them.

"I've learned that you must never ask girls what they are talking about if you don't want to come out black and blue." Danny stated as everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Let me guess you asked Rachel (Danny's girlfriend) and Leah (Alex's girlfriend) what they were on about and you got smacked round the head?" Alex assumed as he grinned sheepishly.

"Trust me those girls can hit hard." Troy and Gabriella shook their heads as Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder and Troy wrapped his arm around her. "Oh please stop rubbing it in our faces that you two are together and are in love." Jack and Michelle smacked them round the head as Troy laughed at his brothers' childish behaviours.

The whole time they were out, Troy kept a protective arm around Gabriella and had warned Danny and Alex, of course without Gabriella knowing, to make sure that if he wasn't by Gabriella one of them was and no one could get close to her. Of course Gabriella knew Troy must have said something the fact that she was never left alone the whole time they were out but she didn't complain since she found it sweet they all cared about her so much and luckily they all got on really well. Somehow, Gabriella and Michelle had talked the guys into going shopping since 'shopping in Paris is a once in a lifetime experience' according to Michelle and had then persuaded Jack to let her have his card so she could spend what she liked and not feel bad. Gabriella was adamant to spend that much because she knew she hadn't got that much with her but Troy insisted she brought anything she liked all on him and warned that if she didn't he wouldn't kiss her for a whole month but would buy her anything he thought would look good on her and may not always be appropriate for anyone else but him to see. That had been enough persuasion for Gabriella and Jack laughed at the two young adults who anyone who walked past could see were madly in love. After they had finished shopping Jack had insisted they all go out to eat and as soon as they had finished dropping all the bags off and had all changed they would go.

"Remind me never to go shopping with you and my mom ever again with the two of you when you have mine and dad's money because let me say for someone who doesn't like going shopping you sure know how to shop." Troy complained as he fell onto the bed as Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes. Troy had just dropped all the bags by the door not wanting to carry them a step further than he had too.

"Yeah but remember it's all because you love me and if I remember it was you who insisted I buy half the things I did." Troy groaned as Gabriella sat next to him on the end of the bed.

"Ok you win but I didn't get the memo that I would be the one who had to carry all the bags." Gabriella shook her head as she slipped her shoes off and looked for the new dress she brought to wear. (In profile) "Are you really sure we have to spend more time with my family tonight? Can't we just say you're not feeling well or something?" Gabriella gave Troy a stern look. "Fine." Gabriella kissed his cheek as she grabbed all her stuff and went to change.

Troy was sitting on the bed having changed and was waiting for Gabriella to come out.

"Gabi will you hurry up because we have to go soon." Troy called as the door lock clicked. "Finally! What took-" Troy stopped as his jaw dropped at the sight of the girl in front of him. "Wow you look amazing."

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked over to her and kissed her.

"Definitely not. You look amazing Gabs." Troy told her as she looked him over.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself. Come on Mr Bolton I think we're ready." Troy offered Gabriella his arm. "Why thank you kind sir." Troy shook his head as the two walked downstairs to meet the others.

Arriving at the fancy restaurant, the six of them were seated quickly. Troy noticed several of the waiters leer as soon as they saw Gabriella as well as others. He couldn't blame them because she looked so amazing in his opinion but no one else should be looking at her like that especially when Troy was around.

Throughout the meal, Gabriella noticed Troy had gone very quiet and was hardly saying anything. He has barely said two words to any of them since they had arrived.

"You ok?" Gabriella asked quietly as Troy looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy told her kissing her before she turned her attention back to the conversation going on.

When Troy and Gabriella got back to their room, Gabriella decided to confront Troy and ask him why he was suddenly acting so weird. After changing into her pyjamas, she crawled in bed next to Troy who was facing the other way.

"Ok what is going on Troy? You have been really quiet all evening and you're worrying me." Gabriella asked as she looked over at him and heard him sigh.

"It's nothing." Troy told her as she tried again.

"Yes it is. You are ignoring me and you are quiet so I know something is up." Gabriella watched as Troy turned to face her. She moved down and held herself closer to Troy.

It's probably me just being stupid but it's like tonight, I don't know, I just feel sometimes that I'm not good enough for you and if I just let you go, you will find someone so much better than me. I mean you are so amazing and just about everyone can see that but I mean me, I'm nobody. You deserve so much more than I can offer. " Gabriella smiled as she listened to Troy open up and confide in her his fears. This was just one of the reasons why she loved him so much; the fact he would tell her honestly how he felt.

"Troy you have no need to feel like that. No one can ever match up to you in my standards. I don't want anyone else because no one can make me feel the way you do. You're not a nobody you're Troy Bolton, East High Wildcat, and Gabriella Montez's rather sexy boyfriend. If anyone should feel like a nobody, it's me not you. I don't want anyone else because I want only you. You Troy Bolton are the best thing in my life and my life would be much more boring without you in it. I love you." Gabriella told him as he smiled.

"You're not a nobody either. If I'm your sexy boyfriend then you are Troy Bolton's breathtakingly stunning girl. I love you too and yeah your life would be boring without me." Troy smirked as Gabriella smacked him playfully on the arm while she grinned. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gabriella found herself being moved onto her back as Troy straddled her hips while kissing down her neck and back up to her lips. Gabriella's hands were playing in his hair as she kept him close.

Clothes were soon shed and the two were connected as they moved together as one. Both knew that they had the only one they ever needed in their life and the only person they would ever want to experience this way of proclaiming their love to each other. They were each other's perfect other half.

**

* * *

****A/N: hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Thanks! **

**PS for those reading The Social Worker I will try and update that in the next few days. **


	7. The Sunset Moments

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken so long to update but I have a lot of other stuff going on too and haven't had as much time to write plus this story isn't as popular as some of my others so I wanted to focus more on those. This chapter is dedicated to ****kittykat0301 ****(Rhianna) because she has been helping me****out with some stuff going on in my personal life. I love ya babe! Oh and a special shout out to**** Jayne07 ****for being there for me too. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Sunset Moments

Troy was downstairs talking to his dad trying to persuade him to agree to his plans while Gabriella and Michelle were getting ready to go out to dinner that evening, taking a walk around the city again first.

"Dad come on you know this is important to us. Aren't you the one who always said surprises are what always keep a relationship happy?" Jack rolled his eyes at the use of his own words were coming back to haunt him. "You know this would be something Gabriella wouldn't have even thought about. Please dad." Jack shook his head.

"No and that is my final answer. Tonight we are going to spend time together as a family because we only have one more day here before we fly home the next morning." Troy sighed.

"Fine but don't count on your wish coming true now." Troy shouted over his shoulder as he walked off.

"What wish?" Jack asked confused as Alex and Danny appeared.

"Old man you're losing it. Talking to nobody? Definitely loosing it dad." Danny concluded as Jack shot a cold glare towards them.

"Watch the cheek." The two nodded before following in the direction Troy had gone.

"Yo Troy! What are you planning?" Alex asked as Troy gave him a look that said 'do you really think I will tell you?'

"Why is it people don't trust us?" Danny commented as Troy groaned.

"Maybe because you two couldn't keep a secret even if your life depended on it."

"Oh come on you know we can." Troy raised his eyebrows challengingly. "Did you know we thought you got Gabriella pregnant?" Troy almost choked when he heard that as he halted and turned to them. "Yep we found a positive pregnancy test in the trash and we automatically thought it was Gabriella's but we never told you." Danny explained.

"Why on earth would you think it was Gabriella's?! We hadn't slept together until we got here because we hadn't had chance." Troy cursed himself as he saw the smirks appear on Danny and Alex's face. "Don't you dare even think about telling anyone because otherwise Gabriella will kill me for letting that slip." Troy warned the two who smiled guiltily.

"Aww you worried that your girlfriend won't give you any because you couldn't keep a secret?" Danny teased.

"You better remember we are doing this and keeping quiet. Oh and it turns out it was moms but it was a false reading." The three of them shuddered at the thought of their parents being together like that.

"I can't believe you and Gabi never did anything till you got here. " Danny smirked knowing how much everyone bragged about Troy and Gabriella and all their lunch or free period rendezvous'.

"Three Bolton boys shuddering, what happened?" Troy whipped his head round to see Gabriella eyeing them suspiciously. "You told them?" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips, putting all her weight onto her left leg, raising her eyebrows at him as she heard the last part of Danny's sentence.

"It may have kind of slipped out." Troy said giving her his award winning smile as she shook her head pretending to be mad. "Oh come you know you can't stay mad at me for long." Troy said trying to wrap his arms around her waist as he wrapped hers around his neck first while Danny pretended to gag behind Troy's back as he kissed along her neck slowly and lovingly.

"Shut up you two. At least Troy has a girlfriend in me. I don't see either of you two with a girlfriend. Troy, stop!" Troy laughed into her hair as he held her close and listened to her silence his brothers.

"We hate you, you know that?" Danny told her as Troy pulled back slightly to look at his brother.

"Why would you hate me? I mean aren't I the one who helps you two get revenge on Troy whenever you need to? Aren't I the one who has all his juicy secrets that can't spill?" Gabriella reminded them as Troy looked at her while she just shrugged.

"Fine we can't hate you because you are too much like a Bolton already and we need you on our team." Danny told her as he and Alex walked off further outside while they waited for Jack and Michelle.

"You're mean to me ganging up on me with my brothers." Troy pouted as Gabriella kissed his pouting lips.

"Yeah well you'll just have to deal with that won't you. What time are we supposed to be all meeting up?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked at his watched.

"Mom and dad should be here any minute. This sucks that we will only have one more night together here in Paris because tomorrow we will have to go to bed early to be up at 3am and here you are dressed so hot that it's really not helping." Troy told her as she shook her head.

"I'm wearing what I wore the other day when we went out. (Think the dress she wore in 'Everyday' in HSM2. I'll try and find a picture later of it.)" Gabriella pointed out as Troy shrugged before leaning in to kiss her again.

"And you looked just as gorgeous in it then as you do now."

"It's not even 6pm and he is already using the lines. Son you must be desperate." Jack spoke as he made their presence known while Troy pulled Gabriella ahead not wanting to listen to his father embarrass him or Gabriella for that matter.

Troy and Gabriella walked ahead of Jack, Michelle, Danny and Alex, Troy's arm casually slung around her shoulders as he held her close to him.

"Hey Troy can I ask you something?" Gabriella spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Sure." Troy said unsurely as they walked, the soft sunset making the whole surroundings even more peaceful and relaxing.

"Are you bored of having me around? I mean I know that guys normally don't want to have to spend every minute of every day with their girlfriends because they would rather be doing other stuff and I'm just worried that you will get tired of me because we never seem to be apart. This is supposed to be a family holiday but yet here I am and whenever you are at practise if I'm free I'm there watching you and I just feel I am causing you to become suffocated. " Gabriella asked as Troy stopped and turned her to look at him.

"I'll never get sick of you being around all the time because I wouldn't want it to be any other way. I love you so much Gabi that all I want to do is be with you all day every day. Some guys might prefer to just do whatever they want without having to think about their girlfriends but when I'm away from you, you are always there in my thoughts and I think about you more not having you around. Trust me I don't think I could cope being away from you. I couldn't even make it a few hours without you here. I'll probably end up around you so much that you will be sick of me." Troy assured her looking into her brown glistening eyes.

"I know I'll never get sick of you either." Gabriella smiled as she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers.

"I just thought of something but it is Chad cheesy so I won't say it." Gabriella pulled back and looked at him.

"One of your awful chat up lines that Chad has used before but was created by you?" Gabriella asked as Troy grinned.

"You know it. So you want to hear it my angel?" Furrowing her eyebrows at him she hesitantly nodded. "Someone better call heaven because I think they lost an angel (A/N:My friend had someone say this to her and I couldn't help but put it in :P)." Gabriella rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Yeah that was cheesy. You're such a charmer you know, I'm lucky to have you. I mean you've never actually done one thing to upset me purposefully or ever made me doubt our relationship once." Gabriella said turning serious as she looked him in the eye, Troy staring at the natural beauty being illuminated by the sunset in the foreground.

"Well I'm lucky to have you too and I don't want to lose you, or see you upset so I promise that I'll always try and make you happy." Troy told her softly before kissing her gently.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too Gabriella." The two pulled apart to people gagging behind them.

"I can't believe we have to be seen out with these two love sick kids." Jack laughed as Michelle shook her head and followed Troy and Gabriella down the street where the two had already started heading to ignore the others.

Later that evening, Troy and Gabriella found themselves back in their hotel room alone, heatedly making out as clothes were slowly being removed one by one.

"You're beautiful." Troy whispered as he slid her bra off her smooth tanned arms. "I love that you are the only one who can make me feel this way." Troy told her as he kissed down her neck and placed soft kisses around her breasts.

"I love the way you make me feel too. I never want anyone else to be able to do this because no one will be you." Gabriella spoke as she moaned in pleasure at the effect that Troy had over her as he pushed himself into her, watching as she through her head back in pleasure. Their hips almost simultaneously moved together at a quick pace, both loving the feelings going on inside the other caused by the other. As Troy quickened the pace Gabriella let out another moan in pleasure as she felt herself edge ever closer. Minutes later she felt herself cum before feeling Troy burst into her. The two lay there panting a few moments before Troy rolled off her and discarding the condom, before Troy wrapped his arms around her again.

"That felt amazing." Gabriella said cuddling up against Troy's bare chest as they lay in bed.

"I've missed this. Us just being together with nothing else bothering us. It just feels like everyday so far something has been happening and even when we're alone, we're not completely alone if that makes sense." Troy admitted softly running his fingers up and down her arms.  
"I love you Troy." Gabriella turned to face him and looking deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes that captivated her.

"Gabriella?"

"What?" Gabriella looked up at him.

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh what will Gabriella's reaction be? Please review! Thanks!**

**PS Good luck to anyone getting their GCSE results tomorrow like me! **


	8. The Morning Breakfast

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: You guys are crazy lol. Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter. Sadly this story is coming to a close soon. I have 2 more chapters after this and then an epilogue. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Morning Breakfast 

"Marry me." Troy said smiling down at her as her jaw dropped.

"Troy are you crazy!? We can't get married, we're only 18. We're too young. I don't want to have to think about ever getting married." Gabriella told him as he shook his head a small look of disappointment appearing on his face thinking she was turning him down. "We can't Troy, I can't." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes not wanting to look Troy in the eye.

"Gabi we wouldn't have to get married right away, we could wait until after we graduate college if you wanted but I love you so much that I want to marry you." Gabriella just shook her head again as she turned away from Troy who sighed and fell back against the pillows. The room was awkward and Gabriella couldn't stand it any longer. Slipping her clothes back on she grabbed her shoes and walked out the room leaving Troy on the bed as a tear slipped down his face knowing he had probably just lost the best thing, no he knew he had lost the best thing in his life and he had no idea way.

**(A/N: Don't Kill me yet! I promise it gets better but you have to keep reading!)**

Gabriella ran out of the room and out of the hotel onto the streets on Paris. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea she had but she knew she needed to get away from Troy. She needed time to think. Did she really mean what she said?

"Of course I didn't mean it." Gabriella muttered to herself. "I love him too and want to be with him but I can't. I mean he doesn't need me." Gabriella carried on walking over the bridge following the river when she stopped and looked at the view ahead. She watched as a few young couples that were still out walked together holding hands sneaking glances at each other while another stood there kissing under the stars and other walked past with their arms wrapped around the other. Gabriella sighed as she carried on ahead.

Troy lay awake in bed not being able to sleep knowing Gabriella was out there somewhere at 3am. He knew she hadn't taken her cell since it was still on the table in the room. Just as Troy pulled his boxers on ready to go out looking for her, there was a knock on the door.

"Troy it's me. Open up." Troy sighed in relief hearing Gabriella's quiet voice. Opening the door he let her in before turning to face her. Gabriella took his hand and led him over to the bed. "I'm sorry for running out like that but I needed to think."

"Where did you go?" Troy asked.

"Just walked around for a bit. Troy I'm really sorry if I hurt you but you have to understand this was a huge shock and I don't know. I didn't know what to do. I just needed time to let everything sink in and to sort out all my feelings." Troy nodded as he leaned back dejectedly onto the bed avoiding eye contact with Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as she saw him lye back before climbing on top to straddle him. "You know if that question was still good I would say yes now." Gabriella whispered as he looked at her in shock.

"Gabriella will you marry me?" Troy asked from his position underneath her as he leaned to his side and grabbed the box.

"Yes." Gabriella answered squealing as she threw her arms around his neck while Troy grinned as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you Gabriella."Troy said as he looked up at her smiling.  
"I love you too Troy. Make love to me again." Gabriella whispered seductively, pulling him closer to her while switching positions, so that their lips and body were only inches apart and pulled him into a passionate kiss as the two celebrated their engagement.

The next morning Troy woke up first and looked down at the girl who was sleeping peacefully while she was looking so angelic. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the ring on her left finger. Troy lovingly kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

"Good morning." Troy jumped hearing Gabriella speak.

"You scared me." Gabriella twisted herself to look at him.

"You love me though for it." He nodded and kissed her as she pulled back. "When do you think we should tell everyone?" Gabriella asked as he thought about it.

"How about we tell them at breakfast to get it over and done with because otherwise they will notice the ring?" Troy suggested as Gabriella agreed.

"That sounds good to me."Gabriella told him, leaning into kiss him softly.

During breakfast, Troy and Gabriella were staying quiet a little longer rather than saying anything straight away but the two sat there constantly looking at each other more lovingly than normal.

"What's going on with you two because you haven't been able to take the smile off your faces all morning?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Troy and Gabriella quickly jumped not wanting to say and trying to stall.

"Oh, ok." Michelle said looking at Jack slightly concerned. Gabriella noticing the frown on her face decided she had to tell them.

"Troy asked me to marry me." Gabriella said holding out her hand.

"And she said yes." Troy finished hearing Gabriella speak.

"Oh my god, congratulations." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella hearing his family's reactions.

"Oh my baby is getting married." Michelle exclaimed as she stood up and wrapped her arms round Troy. "And to the best future daughter in law I could ever have imagined." Troy pushed his mom off him as Gabriella hugged Michelle who pulled back to look at the ring.

"This is what you were trying to plan wasn't it?" Danny asked as Troy grinned at his brothers.

"See why I couldn't tell you." The two nodded.

"Does this now give us permission if you aren't around and we are to beat the crap out of any guy that tries to hit on our future sister?" Alex asked as Jack and Troy looked at them.

"Don't you do that already?" Jack asked as the two shrugged.

"Yeah but now we have even more reason to make sure no jerks get close to her since she will be a Bolton and each Bolton looks out for the other no matter what." Danny explained as Michelle and Gabriella looked at each other.

"There will be no fighting or beating anyone up because I'm pretty sure Gabriella is capable of taking care of herself and only when she asks for your help will you be given permission to do so within reason." Michelle warned as Gabriella agreed.

"Fine." The two mumbled as Gabriella moved closer to Troy who wrapped his arms around her while she buried her head in the crook of his neck, every now and then placing kisses along it as they all carried on talking excitedly about the engagement.

Being their last day there in Paris, they had all agreed to stick together. Troy and Gabriella held hands all the time and any person that walked past smiled seeing how happy and in love the two looked. The spent the day shopping due at Michelle and Gabriella's request since the two were complaining that they were in one of the fashion capitals in the world and had hardly brought anything to take back home. Troy was too loved up and still ecstatic that Gabriella had agreed to marry him to complain but that didn't stop Jack, Alex and Danny still doing so.

"Why do we need to go shopping for more clothes that are ridiculously expensive when we all know you won't wear them again once you've brought them? I mean we could be walking around somewhere more fun on our last day here rather than follow you two into all the shops." Danny complained.

"Fine how about we compromise? Gabriella and I go shopping while you guys go do whatever you want to do and we can meet up in a few hours, ok?" The boys quickly agreed while Gabriella and Troy were too busy caught up in each other to hear or care what they had just agreed.

"Who is going to tell them and break them apart?" Alex asked as he and Jack both looked at Danny.

"Fine but this is so sick." Michelle shook her head. Sometimes it was times like this why she was grateful for Troy to have a girlfriend like Gabriella who didn't mind talking to her because the only conversations she had were with guys and most consisted of basketball. "Eww." Danny shook his head while looking back. "He has a hand under her skirt so there is no way I'm doing that now."

"Right since you won't I will." Jack said as he walked over to the two pulling them straight apart, Troy's hand slipping off her thigh where it had previously been resting. "Thank you. Troy you are coming with us, Gabi you are going with Michelle." Gabriella looked at Troy confused as he was pulled away and Gabriella too found herself being pulled into a shop.

It was now mid-afternoon and Gabriella and Michelle were on a bridge over the river waiting for the guys. So many guys had approached Gabriella trying to flirt with her but soon disappeared when she showed them the ring. Most of the guys she had no idea what they were saying since she didn't really speak any French apart from the odd word.

"I'm going to miss it here." Gabriella sighed as Michelle nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you came Gabriella because I don't think I've ever seen Troy so happy while away with us and since this will most likely be our last one together I'm glad we were all happy." Gabriella smiled as she listened.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gabriella commented watching the water below softly ripple.  
"Yes it is but not as beautiful as my soon to be wife." Troy said from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, holding her tight.  
"You are too sweet did you know that Mr Bolton?" Gabriella smiled softly up at him, getting lost once again in his warm blue eyes.  
"Well I have to be when I have the best woman in the world as MY girl. I mean everything I tell you." Troy said smiling as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You two done with your sappy moment?" Jack asked breaking the two apart making Gabriella blush and Troy groan.

"Way to ruin a mood dad. Come on." Gabriella took Troy's hand as they headed back to the hotel, the other four following behind.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and saw Troy lying down half asleep on the bed.

"I'm going to take a bath. I feel like relaxing before we go out to eat tonight and getting up in the morning." Gabriella said sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"OK babe." Troy leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips before letting her go. Gabriella smiled as she closed the bathroom door. She loved just the simplest of gestures from him; he always knew what she needed from him.

Gabriella lit the candles around the bath tub that had been supplied by the hotel, before switching the lights off as she stepped into the bubble bath. Resting her head on the edge of the bath with her hair already tied back hair over the edge, not wanting to get it wet, letting the warmth or the bath, and the scent of lavender overcome her as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Troy was still lying on the bed an hour later and started to worry at how long Gabriella had gone into the bathroom and how quiet it all was. Troy climbed off the bed and knocked on the door before opening it and smiling at the sight in front.

"Gabi? Baby wake up." Troy said quietly as he ran his soft fingers over her face seeing Gabriella stir.

"You fell asleep .You've been in here about an hour and I was getting worried."Troy told her softly, kissing her forehead gently and helping her to sit up more. It was moments like this that she cherished being woken up by Troy in such a loving way.

"Troy?" Troy looked at her as she helped her out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her and pulling her closer to him as he starts to dry her.  
"Yeah?"Troy asked, his hands rubbing her back delicately.  
"Make love to me." Troy looked up at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked looking into her eyes deeply.  
"I'm sure. I need you Troy, I love you. I don't know when we will next have time like this to ourselves and I want to make the most of the time we have left like this." Gabriella explained, taking his hand in her own, letting the towel fall to the floor and lead him to their bedroom.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Last Night In Paris

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is just a filler to get them back in Albuquerque before the next chapter and then the epilogue. Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get something up. Please R&R! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**Anon review replies:**

**Daisy – **_no don't worry I have no idea to do so. I might in the epilogue but that will be set in the future. I'm glad you like the story though. _

* * *

Chapter 8 – Last Night In Paris

The whole evening was filled with laughter as they reflected on their two weeks in Paris. After eating they went for one last walk. Cool summer night air hit Gabriella as soon as she exited the restaurant and moved closer to Troy since she hadn't brought a jumper or anything out with her since she expected it to be warmer.

"You cold?" Gabriella shook her head no as she shivered as Troy let her go. "Here." Troy took of his jacket and placed it around her.

"Thanks. Are you sure you will be ok?" Troy smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah I'll be fine since I have you right next to me and I'll just hold you tighter to keep me warmer." Gabriella rolled her eyes as the caught up with the others after having fallen behind slightly.

"How do you think everyone will react when we get back?" Gabriella asked as Troy thought for a minute before answering.

"Sharpay and Taylor will probably start squealing and nearly burst our eardrums because it will be so high pitched. Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Zeke will probably just congratulate us and hug us. Chad, well it's a bit hard to fore see what Chad will do. We might end up with a long lecture telling us both how we had to take care of the other because if either one of us do anything wrong he will personally see to making our lives hell. Or he might start rambling on to Taylor how it isn't fair that I'm now an engaged man and he isn't. Oh and that I will soon be legally owned by you fully and he will worry I won't have time to see him." Gabriella laughed but agreed knowing how accurate he probably was.

"Can you even begin to think how my mom will react when she find out her little girl, her only child, is getting married and will. You might not want to be there when I tell her because unless you want to deal with two crying women I wouldn't be around." Michelle shook her head listening to their conversation.

"I'm sure I can cope. And anyway I will have to get used to having two crying girls around when we start our family because I know I want a little girl and a boy and then I don't mind how many more and of what gender after." Gabriella turned to Troy shocked.

"You are already thinking about kids when we have only been engaged a few hours?" Gabriella pointed out as Michelle and Jack looked at the two.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to be able to start a family with you and I want a girl so I can spoil her like she should be like her mom is." Gabriella blushed for some reason at Troy's statement.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure and that is you are most definitely waiting till after the wedding before you can even start thinking about kids." Gabriella warned.

"May I add that means married and graduated in case you decided to get married earlier." Jack added.

"Stop listening to our conversation." Troy told him as Gabriella held herself close to him.

"It's my job as a parent to listen and make sure none of my kids get into trouble." Jack said as Gabriella and Michelle looked at each other thinking the exact same thing: Like father, like son.

"Come on guys don't start. We need to start heading back now to get ready to leave in a few hours." Michelle instructed before realizing Danny wasn't with them. "Where is Danny?" The others just realized too then that they weren't there.

"I swear that that lad just like to stress us out." Jack commented as Michelle looked at him.

"Just like you and Troy stress me out too." Jack went to retaliate but Gabriella stepped in.

"I found him. I think he is discovering true French delights." Gabriella smirked as Troy laughed and Jack and Michelle frowned.

"I guess I can rule out any chances of him being gay already out since he certainly doesn't look like he is faking that." Gabriella slapped his arms to shut him up while Jack and Michelle walked over to the fountain opposite them where Danny was making out with a brunette.

"How is it that you two can get away making out with each other in public but when it comes to him he never gets away with it?" Alex asked.

"Because maybe we all grass him up and mom and dad don't trust him." Troy answered.

"Mom and dad don't trust you though." Alex smartly remarked seeing the smile on Troy's face fall off.

"They might not trust me but they trust Gabriella so they are ok with us." Alex glared at him as they heard shouting. Looking over, the three burst out laughing when they saw Jack holding Danny up by his collar and Michelle yelling at him. The girl who had been there was now nowhere in sight anymore.

"How grounded?" Gabriella asked.

"Two months." Alex said.

"Two weeks." Troy said.

"One month." Gabriella guessed.

"...you are in so much trouble young man. I mean you didn't even know who that girl was. You are so grounded and there is no way you can get out of it. Four weeks Romeo." Michelle harshly said pushing him back in the direction of the hotel.

At 2am Troy's cell started ringing as he groaned and rolled over to get it.

"Hello." Troy answered sleepily re-wrapping his arm around Gabriella who was peacefully sleeping next to him. "Yes mom we will make sure we are there by 2.30am. Bye mom." Troy hung up.

"Your mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. She was calling to make sure we got up and so we would be ready." Gabriella nodded.

"Help me up?" Troy smiled as he got out of the bed and helped Gabriella get up as she balanced herself. "Can I borrow some of your clothes because yours are more comfortable for falling asleep in, well your shirts anyway?" Troy shook his head as he lifted his bag up and grabbed Gabriella one of his shirts and handed it to her as she grabbed her black trousers and walked into the bathroom to change.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived downstairs, Troy carrying both their bags while Gabriella had looped her arm through his arm, stopped in front of Michelle, Danny and Alex who were waiting for Jack. Troy went to go check out.

"This hour should not exist at all." Danny mumbled.

"They should make it illegal to get up at this time." Alex added quietly as Gabriella smiled.

"Is that Troy's shirt?" Michelle asked noticing it as Gabriella smiled.

"I asked Troy for one because they are more comfortable for sitting around in and falling asleep in." Gabriella told her as she breathed in Troy's scent on the shirt.

"You're not smelling my shirt already are you?" Troy teased appearing behind her.

"I thought you knew I miss you so much even if it's just a few seconds apart." Troy helped her up from the seat she had sat down in before following everyone else out. Taking one last look at the views Gabriella turned around and settled into Troy's arms and headed towards the airport and back to their real life.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this chapter really had no point to it. Please review and let me know how you would like to see the others react to the news! Thanks.**

**Oh and please check out Jelsi4Life's story 'Everyday' and review for them please. Thanks again and don't forget to review this chapter and let me know your ideas. **


	10. Home and Reactions

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews! This is the last chapter and then the epilogue and the story will be over. I won't be doing a sequel because to be honest I get bored with sequels sometimes and I have so many other ideas I want to work on. Please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Home and Reactions

The Bolton's plus Gabriella arrived back in Albuquerque shortly after 2pm. Gabriella went straight back with the Bolton's because due to the time difference and jet lag they were all feeling a bit zombie-fied (is that even a real word?) so they were all going to get some rest before Gabriella would go home and the others do whatever. Gabriella's grip on Troy never let up the whole journey back making Troy just smile when he felt her hold onto him tighter.

Troy had woken up about 4pm and just lay in his bed with Gabriella in his arms still peacefully sleeping. Troy watched the light hitting off against the diamond engagement ring that was still situated on her left hand. The thought of what it stood for made Troy's stomach flip knowing he had already at the young age of 18 had found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was one of the few he appreciated who had found their soul mates early on in life allowing them to have more time together.

"Stop staring at me because it freaks me out." Troy smiled hearing her sweet angelic voice as he watched Gabriella's eyes flicker open

"What if I don't want to? I mean it's a pretty great view." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she twisted in his arms and shifted up a little.

"How long have you been awake?" Troy looked at his clock on his side to read 4.25pm.

"About twenty five minutes but I was pretty content just staying in the position I was in." Troy explained kissing her softly before she pulled away.

"I guess I better go and see my mom before she gets too mad at me. We still all meeting up tonight at Zeke's parent's restaurant?" Gabriella asked as she moved out of Troy's arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah mom said earlier something about going around 6.30pm now so we won't have such a late night." Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later then. You stay there and get some more rest I can see myself out. I love you." Gabriella said leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you too." Troy watched Gabriella go to walk out but called her back.

"Hey Gabi, are we going to tell everyone tonight altogether about the engagement or are you going to tell your mom and the girls now?"

"Wait till tonight. That way we can both see all their reactions." Troy agreed as she blew him one last kiss before walking out of his room.

After meeting up again with the rest of the gang later that evening, everyone noticed that there was something about Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the Bolton's but couldn't put their finger on it. Well all but the Bolton's who seemed extremely happy about something, their grinning giving them as them away as everyone kept their focus on the two knowing that it must be good considering how close and loved up the two seemed. Chad being the only one who would speak up and ask them about it first did so after they finished eating.

"Ok we are all sat here confused as to what is going on because we know something is going on but we are now bored of waiting for you to say in your own time so start talking now." Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded for him to carry on.

"If you could all stay quiet and not interrupt that would be great. As you all know Gabriella and I have been together for a while now and neither of us see a future without the other. When we were in Paris I finally decided I needed to do one thing to make everything start to fall into place to give us both the future we wanted so Gabi if you want to say the last bit." Gabriella smiled as she stood up next to Troy and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"While in Paris Troy proposed and I said yes." Gabriella finished holding out her left hand. Troy kissed the top of her head as Sharpay fainted seeing the ring on her finger while Gabriella's mom couldn't wipe the smile off her face and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes that had appeared. Taylor and Kelsi squealed loudly grabbing a hold of Gabriella's hand as they ran round to her and examined the ring excitedly as the boys patted Troy's back. Everyone congratulated the two, even Sharpay after Zeke had managed to get her to come back round. Sharpay's reaction being her warning the other guys this is what all girls wanted. The only person who didn't say anything was Chad who had walked out leaving everyone confused. "We'll be right back." Gabriella took Troy's hand in hers as she led him outside in the direction Chad had gone in. "Go talk to him. I'll stay here." Troy nodded.

Chad sat on the bench near the playground out the back of the restaurant.

"Hey bro." Chad looked up to see Troy sit next to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing just leave it dude." Troy looked at Chad confused.

"It's something so please tell me what it is. Is it because of the engagement?" Chad nodded as he let out a deep sigh.

"I am happy for you man. Both of you but I mean now you are going to be spending even more time with Gabriella which means we won't have any time together anymore. I hate that we never get to hang out by ourselves anymore. We've grown up as brothers and I feel like that bond has died." Troy couldn't believe the words coming out of Chad's mouth. He'd never heard Chad sound so down.

"Chad just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I'm not going to be around anymore. What we have is unbreakable, it's stronger than the bonds between us and the other wildcats and no one can ever take that away from us. Besides me and Gabi have already decided to wait until after we finish college before getting married. We're happy enough just being engaged. Maybe what we should do is set up a day where just you and I go play some ball and catch up while we send our girls out shopping together or send them somewhere together so we all benefit. Danforth you're stuck with your brother forever." Chad smiled as he and Troy exchanged a man hug.

"Did you mean by our strong bond being stronger than with any of the other wildcats does that include Gabriella?" Troy looked at him.

"We have a strong friendship/brother bond but Gabriella and I have a strong love/physical relationship in a way which is maybe slighter stronger but you are right up there too." Troy explained as Chad noticed Gabriella staying a few feet away obviously waiting.

"I think your fiancée is waiting for you." Chad commented as Troy looked back and called her over.

"Everything ok?" the two nodded as Gabriella sat on Troy's lap.

"So can I see the ring now that will have set all us guys an expectation for our girls when the time is right?" Gabriella smiled as she held out her hand. "Isn't this your grandmothers ring?" Chad asked shocked.

"Yeah it is. It looks right on her doesn't it?" Chad nodded.

"Dude why did you have to set such a high standard because none of us can match that." Gabriella laughed.

"I'm sure you guys will do good at the time. I would say the only one who might have a problem is Zeke because we all know how picky Sharpay is." The three laughed before getting up and going to join the others again. When they got back in, Gabriella went straight to her emotional mother and hugged her as the two laughed about how grown up Gabriella now was and how happy she was for the two. It had been agreed with their parents that Troy and Gabriella could alternate nights between their own homes when they wanted knowing they would want to spend a lot more time together now. They carried on celebrating Troy and Gabriella's engagement late into the night before calling it quits at midnight and Gabriella and Troy headed back to Gabriella's, climbing into bed and falling asleep instantly from all the exhaustion of the past twenty four hours that certainly wouldn't be forgotten in a while.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry the chapter isn't that long but I don't really know what else to put in it. Please review! Thanks! **


	11. Epilogue

**Troy's Family Vacation**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I have taken a while to get this up but I have been working hard on it. It's over 4,500 words which is one of the longest I have written so please take time to R&R! I have to give a special shout out to ****Jayne07**** who read through this first and made sure it was ok. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I think after having to write this so many times we have gathered I don't own! **

* * *

Chapter 10 – Epilogue 

25 year old Troy Bolton walked into his apartment that he shared with his wife, Gabriella Bolton. The two had gotten married about 2 years ago now. Troy felt his heart leap at the sound coming from the other room. Dropping his bag at the door, he walked further along the hallway before stopping at the door on his left and leaning against the doorframe and watched. Gabriella was sitting on the floor with her legs apart and a baby mat lying in the middle as she played with their 10 month old daughter, Arabella Brooke Bolton. Troy listened to his daughter giggle as Gabriella played with her feet. Troy couldn't help but think back to the day he married the love of his life and now mother of his child.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy felt sick to his stomach with nerves getting the best of him as he paced around the room in the church. Troy looked out the window and watched the guests arrive at the church in Albuquerque where the two were getting married. Troy knew today was going to be one of the best days in his life if not the best since today would be the day he had been waiting for, for five long years since he proposed or the seven since they had met and he knew he would marry her the moment they met. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful back then and that beauty had only grown over the years, her beautiful big brown eyes and captivating smile, her soft tanned skin and curvaceous body were just some of the many things Troy loved about Gabriella. It wasn't just her physical features that Troy loved, what he loved most was her warm personality and her kind heart. _

"_Guys look we've lost the groom. He's in a Gabriella daze." Jason commented as the others smiled as Troy was pulled from his trance._

"_Calm down son. You need to stop pacing." Jack told Troy laughing as he walked over to him and rested his hand on his left shoulder as Troy looked at him and all the others in the room. _

"_I can't help it. I love her so much. I'd die without her. Oh gosh, dad what if she isn't going to turn up because she has changed her mind? What if she realized that she could do so much better than me? I need to go find her and make sure she isn't regretting this." Troy rambled as Jack, Danny, Alex, Jason, Ryan and Zeke all exchanged the same amused look. _

"_Troy shut up and sit." Zeke started as he pushed Troy to the chair and made Troy look at him. "This is Gabriella we're talking about. The one who hasn't been able to shut up about this wedding? She's been dreaming about this day since you proposed according to Sharpay and the girls. The girl who can't wait to become Mrs Troy Bolton? Somehow I can't see her having any regrets now. She loves you and you have to trust her." Zeke reassured him as Troy nodded._

"_Besides if that doesn't work Chad has gone over to harass the girls already." Jason added as everyone rolled their eyes._

"_Is that supposed to comfort me?" Troy asked looking at Jason who shrugged._

"_Why don't you look handsome." Troy turned to the door to see his mom and Gabriella's standing at the door._

"_How's Gabriella?" Troy asked immediately, his hands shaking as he waited for them to speak._

"_Stop worrying, she's fine. Nervous but you wouldn't know it. She can't stop smiling and let me tell you she looks absolutely amazing. You won't be able to breathe when you see her." Michelle told her son as Troy smiled._

_With Gabriella_

_Gabriella smiled as she smoothed out her wedding dress. She couldn't believe in just a few shorts hours she and Troy would finally be man and wife. The wedding had been planned over a long period of time since they were juggling college with working so planning happened when they found a free minute. _

"_Can I come in?" Gabriella looked in the mirror behind her and saw Chad peeping round the door._

"_Sure." Gabriella watched as Chad's eyes went wide when he stepped closer to her and examined her. _

"_Wow you look absolutely stunning. Troy isn't going to know what has hit him when he sees you." Chad commented as Gabriella hugged him. _

"_Thanks Chad. I can't believe how nervous I am though." Chad took her hands in his as he pulled them to where the chairs were in the room and sat them both down. Chad could see she was trying to hold back her tears to stop her emotions getting the better of her._

"_Gabi look at me, there is nothing to be worried about. Troy loves you so much and we are all going to make sure this day goes off perfectly. We all know how much you have been looking forward to this day for so long. Anyway you think we would hear the end of it from Taylor or Sharpay if this day doesn't happen." Gabriella laughed as she leaned forward and hugged Chad. "In an hour you'll no longer be Miss Gabriella Montez and no title, you'll be Mrs Gabriella Bolton, Troy's wife." Gabriella giggled as Chad heard her sniffle. _

"_Thanks Chad. I love you big brother." Chad smiled as he wiped away her tears before she ruined her make-up too much._

"_I love you too little sis. Just know even though you'll be a married woman nothing will ever stop you being my little sis." Gabriella nodded._

"_Can you send the girls back in?" Chad nodded._

"_Sure."_

"_Chad, thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle." Chad smiled. _

"_You're welcome. You know your dad would be so proud of you and I bet he will be up there smiling down on you from heaven wishing he could be here to walk his little girl down the aisle and watch her get married." Gabriella smiled as Chad left her alone to finish getting ready and letting all the others come back in._

"_Hey don't you dare start crying until after you have said your I do's because I don't want you ruining your mascara." Sharpay warned as Gabriella giggled._

_Troy stood nervously waiting at the end of the aisle with his best men, Jason, Zeke, Danny and Alex along with Chad who would join them after giving Gabriella away. Hearing the music start Troy took a deep breath as he looked back and felt his heart speed up and his breath quicken as Gabriella appeared at the back of the church on Chad's arm. To Troy she looked stunning, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. As she got closer, Troy returned the smile Gabriella sent him. He knew right now that this was the happiest day most definitely in his life. When Gabriella reached him, Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes lovingly as she nodded at him letting him know that this was really happening. The moment had finally arrived and there was no turning back now._

_  
The whole ceremony Gabriella had tears running down her face in happiness. _

"_Gabriella with this ring as a token and a pledge of my affection for you I thee wed." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes as he placed the ring of her finger as she smiled and while let the tears flow freely down her face._

"_Troy with this ring as a token and a pledge of my affection for you I thee wed." Gabriella said as she smiled and slipped the ring of Troy's finger. The two couldn't wipe the smile from their face as they grinned stupidly at each other._

"_It is with great honour that I now declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Troy leaned in as their lips crashed together kissing each other softly but with all the passion in the world sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. The two pulled apart as everyone applauded and Troy suddenly swept Gabriella in his arms making her squeal as he carried her down the aisle and out to the limo that was waiting for the pair._

_After the all photographs had been taken and the reception was coming to an end at the posh 5 star hotel they had hired, Troy pulled Gabriella outside to tell her his surprise honeymoon he had booked after Troy had managed to get everyone to help him lie to Gabriella about them not being able to afford a honeymoon just yet because of all the money they had spent on the wedding.  
"Troy what is so important that you had to drag me out of there?" Gabriella asked as Troy pushed her up against the wall and gave her one of his earth shattering kisses. "Wow. Well if you feel like doing that again feel free to." Troy laughed as he stroked her cheek affectionately._

"_I love you Mrs Bolton." _

"_I love you too Mr Bolton. Is this what was so important?" Troy shook his head._

"_You know how I told you that we couldn't afford a honeymoon yet?" Gabriella nodded her hair. "Well I lied." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "We could and I went ahead and booked one. How do you feel about going to the Maldives for your honeymoon?" Gabriella gasped as she threw her arms around Troy._

"_You are the most amazing husband ever and I love you so, so much." Troy smiled at how happy she was as she kissed him. "When do we leave?"_

"_In a few minutes." Gabriella nodded as Troy led her towards the lift. "You might want to get changed first though." Gabriella giggled. _

"_You got that right Mr Bolton but you see I think I might need a little help getting out of this dress." Troy grinned._

"_Well I think I might be able to provide some kind of helpful service." Gabriella leaned against the elevator side as she and Troy kissed hungrily before the elevator dinged and interrupted them._

"_We should wait till are on our honeymoon before we go any further Mr Bolton." Troy groaned. "Oh come on I'm sure you can wait just a little longer." Gabriella told him._

"_I'm a guy who has just gotten married to the love of his life. I think I'm allowed to want something more than just a kiss right now." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she followed Troy towards the suite they had._

"_How about I promise to do anything anywhere while on this honeymoon to make it up to you?" Gabriella suggested._

"_Fine but I will hold you to that promise." Gabriella nodded as she walked over to him and kissed him before changing out of her dress and saying goodbye to everyone and heading over to the airport._

_Hours later, Gabriella stood outside on the balcony of the honeymoon suite looking out at the Indian Ocean watching the sun set. _

"_It's amazing Troy." Gabriella commented as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is all so perfect Troy." _

"_I'm glad. I just wanted to make everything perfect for you because you deserve it all." Troy started kissing the back of her neck. _

"_Mmm..." Gabriella moaned softly._

"_Come on lets go back inside." Gabriella nodded as Troy lifted her bridal style back into the room and towards the bed where he carefully lay her down before climbing on top and straddling her. Troy softly kissed her again as their kiss turned more heated. Troy slipped his hands under his new wife's t-shirt before breaking their kiss and pulling it over her head as Gabriella quickly worked on removing his shirt and undoing the buttons. _

"_Why does this feel so exhilarating?" Gabriella asked as Troy kissed down her neck after Gabriella pulled his shirt off._

"_Maybe because this is our first time as husband and wife and I can officially say so far I absolutely love being married." Gabriella gasped as Troy bit down on her sensitive spot. _

"_Troy..." Gabriella moaned as she let her hands wander over his back while his worked his way around her back to her bra hook. Troy pushed the hooks together to release the bra as he slipped it down her soft arms and threw it over to the side. _

"_You are so beautiful." Troy whispered as he moved back up her neck and jaw line to her lips while his hands massaged her breasts, loving the feeling of her skin against his hands. _

_Gabriella moved her hands down his back and round to the front as unbuckled his jeans and slid them down as far as she could and let Troy do the rest to kick them off. Troy's hands moved down her chest and up her skirt as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs loving the effect he was having on her as she moaned in pleasure. Ever since their first time back in Paris, the two had learned just how to pleasure the other and knew that they were the only ones who would ever give the other so much pleasure. Troy slipped his hand further up and pulled her skirt down followed by the rest of her underwear. Gabriella could feel how hard Troy was against her thigh as she slipped his boxers off. Troy positioned himself over her as he looked down at her and saw the anticipation that had built up in her eyes as he pushed himself into her. Troy watched as she closed her eyes and saw the pleasure on her face as he moved in and out of her. The two kept moving as one, their rhythm getting quicker as the moved as one. Troy felt his orgasm edging ever closer and wanted to hold out as long as he could for her as he felt her walls tightening around him as the two came together, his seed spilling into her before he collapsed on top of her. _

"_I love you so much Troy." Gabriella whispered as she kissed him once again before he pulled out of her and rolled off her._

"_Yeah well when I tell you what I just realized I'm not sure you will so much." Gabriella turned and wrapped herself around Troy who pulled her closer to him. _

"_I don't think anything will stop me loving you." _

"_We never used protection just." Troy told her as he prepared for her to look at him and go mad. But what surprised Troy is that she smiled._

"_Oh well. I don't care. You want to know why? I don't care if I was to get pregnant now or anytime soon because we're married now and we can handle anything life throws at us." Troy shook his head._

"_You are really the most amazing person ever." Gabriella shrugged as she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey." Gabriella spoke pulling Troy from his thoughts.

"Hey." He walked into the room and sat down next to her, dropping a kiss on her lips and taking Arabella from where she was now in Gabriella's arms. "And how is Miss Arabella today?" Troy asked in a playful voice as Arabella giggled in her father's arms and tried to grab his nose.

"She missed her daddy just like her mommy did." Gabriella told him leaning against him as Troy shifted Arabella to his other are where she lay her head on his shoulder and allowed Troy to wrap his arm around Gabriella who leaned against him as Troy smiled proudly knowing his dream of being a proper family had come true the day Gabriella told him she was pregnant and the Arabella had been born.

_**Flashback**_

_Today was Troy and Gabriella's one year anniversary. Gabriella had kicked Troy out of the house earlier in the day saying she had a surprise for him later on but he had to go out to give her chance to prepare everything. It was now 7pm and Troy had received a txt about 20 minutes ago from Gabriella telling him to come home now. _

"_Gabi? Where are you?" Troy called as he locked the door behind him. "Gabriella?" Troy called again._

"_Hey." Troy jumped as she walked out of their bedroom. Troy looked at her suspiciously because he could see how much she seemed to be glowing. Troy couldn't think of a time he had seen her looking so radiant. _

"_What is wrong with you because I know something is up?" Gabriella shrugged and giggled as Troy wrapped his arms around her._

"_Nothing." Troy raised his eyebrows at her._

"_You're lying." _

"_No I'm not." _

"_Yes you are. You're keeping something from me." Gabriella smiled._

"_Maybe I am. Would you like to know what my secret is?" Gabriella asked._

"_I would like to know very much the secret you are keeping." Gabriella leaned up to his ear and breathed in his ear. _

"_I'm pregnant." Troy pulled back away from her and looked at her._

"_Seriously?" Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her passionately as they carried on to what had led to the pregnancy in the first place._

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella was now 9 months pregnant and extremely bored. Right now she was wearing just Troy's shirt and her underwear since she was struggling to find anything comfy to wear. She was sitting on the sofa watching TV when the doorbell went before she heard the door open confusing her._

"_Don't worry Gabi its only us." Gabriella sighed in relief hearing Alex's voice. "Hey." Gabriella smiled as Alex and Danny walked in and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_My brother is so lucky." Gabriella and Alex looked at Danny who was checking Gabriella out._

"_And if you want to leave this place alive I would put your eyes back in your head." Gabriella warned him as Alex laughed and Danny looked at her._

"_Sorry but you are sat there in my brothers shirt obviously showing off your amazing legs." _

"_Yeah but I'm also carrying your niece or nephew." Gabriella pointed out._

"_Ok I give up. I have no come back. How is my niece or nephew doing today then?" Danny asked as Gabriella rubbed her stomach._

"_Giving me hell today. I don't think this little one wants to settle." Gabriella complained._

"_Aww well you can blame Troy because that little one is letting you know that they will be taking after Troy." Gabriella laughed as she winced as a pain shot through her stomach._

"_You ok?" Alex asked seeing her wince._

"_No." Danny and Alex looked at each other worriedly._

"_You might want to call Troy because my water just broke." The two went wide eyed as they shot up._

"_I'll call Troy you help her up." Alex instructed as Danny helped her up. _

"_Err question," Gabriella and Alex looked at Danny. "shouldn't we get her some pants or something at least to cover her up because she's our sister in law and yet I already had thoughts I shouldn't have about her so I don't want any other guy apart from Troy getting them." Gabriella shook her head. Even at 21 Danny was still just as stupid and annoying as he always was._

"_How can you say something sensible but follow it straight up with an inappropriate sentence?" Gabriella asked smiling before groaning as another contraction hit. Alex who had gone to get her some of Troy's old shorts that she had been wearing came back with them in one hand and his cell in the other while trying to get Troy. _

_Danny and Alex helped Gabriella into the hospital where they met up with Michelle and Jack who were there waiting for them. Alex still hadn't gotten hold of Troy yet since he was most likely still at East High teaching. Troy had taken over as coach of the wildcats when his father retired. Alex had managed to get hold of Zeke, who owned his own restaurant, and promised to go down to East High to find Troy. _

"_How you doing Gabi?" Jack asked as Michelle filled in the forms for Gabriella and Gabriella was settled into her room._

"_Wanting to kill your son for not being here." Jack laughed as he sat down on the chair and held her hand. "I'm scared Jack." _

"_It's going to be ok. Troy will be here soon and then if a few hours so will your baby. Everything will be fine." Jack assured her rubbing her hand as Michelle came into the room along with Maria who had just arrived. Danny and Alex were waiting in the waiting area not wanting to crowd Gabriella too much. _

"_What if something goes wrong and Troy blames me?" Jack smiled and shook his head as Maria and Michelle smiled too._

"_Troy could never blame you." Maria said taking hold of her other hand and gently pushing Gabriella's hair that was stuck on the side of her face back. _

"_She's right I would never blame you." Gabriella who had been looking at her mom trying to find comfort from her shot her head towards the door hearing Troy's voice. "You really do worry too much. Now I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't go into labour while I wasn't there." Gabriella smiled as Jack moved away and let Troy sit next to her._

"_Hey don't blame me blame your baby. Don't you know we have an agreement me and this baby to keep daddy on his toes?" Troy shook his head as he kissed her gently before she broke away and groaned in pain._

"_We're going to wait outside. Call us if you need anything." Troy nodded as their parents left the two alone with Troy helping Gabriella along with her breathing knowing just how perfect their children were for each other._

_Six hours later at 7.40pm Gabriella was told she was ready to go into delivery. She was now waiting in the room waiting for Troy to arrive after getting scrubbed up. Gabriella grinned seeing Troy come in wearing the green scrubs and a frown on his face._

"_You better know how much I love you the fact I am wearing green." Gabriella knew how much Troy hated the colour green._

"_You better know how much I love you for wearing green because maybe you forgot I'm about to give birth to our baby." Troy rolled his eyes. He didn't know any woman who was this happy while in so much pain._

"_How are you happy?" Troy asked as the doctors all came into the room. _

"_Knowing that in a few minutes our baby will be here is enough to keep me happy for now but ask me again after." Troy laughed._

"_I'm so proud of you right now Gabi and I always will be." Troy whispered as the doctor informed the two of what to do. A few seconds later when Gabriella felt another contraction she started pushing as she squeezed Troy's hand tight. After several more pushes and Troy feeling like he had lost practically all the feeling in his hand, the doctor told her she was nearly there._

"_Gabriella I want you to give me one final push now because then we can finally deliver baby Bolton, ok?" Gabriella nodded as Troy pushed her hair off her sweaty face. Gabriella squeezed as hard as she could and pushed as hard as she could before falling back feeling their baby slip out of her. "Congratulations mommy and daddy. You have a beautiful baby girl. Dad do you want to cut the cord?" Gabriella nodded at Troy who released her hand and cut the cord as the doctor handed the baby to the awaiting nurse who wrapped her in a blanket before handing her over to a tearful Gabriella. _

"_Here you go mommy. Here's your new baby girl." Gabriella grinned as her daughter who had been squirming around crying in the nurse's arms was placed on her chest as the nurse moved away and let Troy get close to his girls._

"_She's amazing Gabi." Troy whispered as Gabriella kissed their daughter and then Troy as Troy kissed their daughter too._

"_She's so beautiful." Gabriella commented running her fingers delicately over the baby's cheeks and head._

"_Just like her mom." Gabriella sighed happily as she felt Troy rest his head on top of her shoulder as they looked at their daughter. _

"_Excuse me but we need to know clean the two up." The nurse interrupted as the two nodded._

"_I'm going to tell the parents and everyone the news." Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her and the baby once more before leaving the room._

_Everyone was anxiously awaiting news. They knew Gabriella had gone down and were waiting for Troy or someone now to let them all know everything was ok. The whole gang was there along with both their families. Troy walked in to see them all facing the other way._

"_I'm a dad." They all looked at Troy hearing his voice and smiled. "We have a very healthy and beautiful baby girl." Troy told them as the parents took it in turn to hug Troy followed by the other girls. _

"_How's Gabi?" Chad asked. Troy could hear the worry in his voice. He knew Chad and Gabriella were closer than any of the others in friendship terms and knew he would be waiting to know._

"_Gabi's fine just tired. She was amazing. She's just getting cleaned up and then will be moved back to the room." Troy assured him and Chad nodded satisfied. "I'm going to go back to them now. I'll come get you when you can come see them." They nodded as Troy disappeared. _

_When everyone was allowed into the room, Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed, proudly holding the baby while his other arm was wrapped around Gabriella. _

"_So Bolton's do we get to know this angels name or are we going to have to keep calling her baby Bolton?" Sharpay eagerly asked as Gabriella who was exhausted nodded to Troy to say._

"_Everyone meet Arabella Brooke Bolton." Everyone could see proud Troy was of Arabella and Gabriella right there._

"_It's perfect."Taylor said as everyone agreed. Troy settled down closer to Gabriella and switched arms so that Arabella was lying in between her parents contentedly as everyone saw how perfect the three looked together._

_**End Flashback**_

Troy sighed happily as he held his two girls close knowing that as long as they were always all together nothing could ever go wrong in their lives and to Troy life was finally complete.

**

* * *

****A/N: It's over :( I'm quite sad actually because I enjoyed writing this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Please review one last time since I worked really hard on this chapter and would like to know what you thought. Please check out my other stories too if you haven't already! Thanks!**


End file.
